<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>he tried by aizuawas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28731570">he tried</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aizuawas/pseuds/aizuawas'>aizuawas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Feels, Depressing, Depression, Heavy Angst, I Made Myself Cry, Insomnia, Not Happy, References to Depression, Teen Angst, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:27:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>338</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28731570</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aizuawas/pseuds/aizuawas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He knew they really weren't angry at him but he couldn't help but wonder if they just said that to make him feek better about the situation. </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>he tried</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>uh.. sorry. I just uh angst? also I guess this could be consider deep so tw I guess? theres nothing graphic just incase anyone needs a warning.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He lay in his bed another night the darkness of the room hes in swallows him only a dim blue light from the cable box shows. It's so quiet yet so damn loud the white noise filled Tooru's senses, he'd gotten good at drowning out the sound of his ceiling fan and the quiet taps his blinds make against the window. Tears threatened to spill from the setters eyes once again, maybe for about the fifth time today. Oikawa didn't ask for this. He didn't choose to stay up all night. His brain never wanting to shut up, its constant overthinking and worrying. He's tired but it's not even Tooru's lack of sleep making him so tired, he's just tired. He often pleads and prays that he can close his eyes and have peace and silence but once again the setter is denied that ecstasy. He's exhausted during the day still having to do his work he lets pile up till last minute. </p><p>The tiniest things can set Oikawa off. One minute he could be fine, cocky, joyful even. But then it's almost as if someone cut the power in his brain. Everything goes dark, his mood, his thoughts. It's at those times he retracts himself from the world around him going into the safety of his bed.</p><p>He feels like a stranger in his own house. He does the same motions everyday. It's such a repetitive task. Tooru lives in his room. Never leaving unless he's called for dinner or he needs to use the bathroom. He barely take care of himself, showering once every 3 days if he's lucky.</p><p>He felt like it was what he deserved. Especially since he ruined the other 3rd years chances of going to nationals. He knew they really weren't angry at him but he couldn't help but wonder if they just said that to make him feel better about the situation. </p><p>Whatever he would just start over in Argentina and try with all his might not to repeat his mistakes.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>